Running Free
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Por que hemos sobrevivido a una guerra, por que somos adultos y no niños inocentes, por que somos el Ejercito de Dumbledore... Por que somos los Hijos de la Guerra y... ¡Vamos corriendo libres!


Running Free

Introducción:

El Manifiesto de Cho Chang:

"_Rebeldes y con causa._

_Hacía más de cuatro años que habíamos dejado de ser niños._

_Hacía más de cuatro años, con apenas catorce, que nos habíamos enfrentado a la primera muerte, la primera pérdida, la de Cedric Diggory._

_Ese Año hasta los prepúberes de primer curso habían madurado a los golpes._

_Había cuatro años que nosotros habíamos formado nuestra propia revolución, nos revelamos contra un régimen, contra el gobierno mágico, aunque luciera inocente, nos rebelamos contra Umbridge y Fudge, contra Snape y Minerva, contra la campaña de desinformación, contra Voldemort y nuestros propios padres. Formamos nuestro propio ejército al que le pusimos un nombre revolucionario._

_Lo llamamos "El Ejército de Dumbledore", no por que respetáramos al anciano profesor (que debo acotar que sí lo hacíamos) si no por que nos parecía ridículo que Cornelius Fudge creyera que Dumbledore estaba intentando formar un ejército de estudiantes._

_Y por que nosotros éramos ese ejército, un ejército conformado por nosotros mismos, convocado por Hermione Granger y bajo las Ordenes de Potter y Ronald Weasley y la misma Granger, por que necesitábamos aprender al defendernos, porque no nos íbamos a dejar, por que no íbamos a ser esclavos de los vencedores, ni juguetes de los Mortífagos ni mucho menos víctimas casuales de esa guerra que era de los adultos, hasta que Voldemort se ensañó con un bebé y ahora que él era un adolescente, Voldemort había vuelto y seguía ensañado con él. _

_¿Qué nos garantizaba que los Mortífagos no volcaran su lucha en nosotros siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder?_

_Y así fué, mató a Cedric, y mató a nuestros familiares, y mandó a sus mortífagos a Hogwarts a secuestrarnos, dominarnos, subyugarnos, controlarnos, esclavizarnos, torturarnos... asesinarnos..._

_Y sobrevivimos a eso, y luchamos contra eso, y combatimos y seguimos reuniendo a nuestro ejército..._

_En nuestra hora más oscura cuando nuestro líder estaba lejos y desaparecido, y sus dos mejores amigos; nuestros generales, estaban también desaparecidos nosotros reagrupamos nuestro ejército y lo hicimos más grande, acondicionamos un Cuartel General y protegimos y curamos allí a los más jóvenes, a los más indefensos. _

_Seguimos impartiendo clases de combate y defensa a los que no sabían cómo hacerlo, refugiamos a las víctimas y pusimos nuestros rostros y pechos y la piel de nuestras espaldas al servicio de la justicia y tomamos en nuestros cuerpos las injusticias que eran para los desvalidos._

_Y cuando llegó la hora salimos a la defensa de Hogwarts y luchamos en su nombre, y el de Potter, y en nombre de nuestros padres, y de Albus Dumbledore, y de las víctimas de la primera guerra y de todos los caídos en ésta._

_Donde la mayoría de los adultos estaba demasiado temeroso para luchar o demasiado ocupado ocultándose, nosotros; los adolescentes de Hogwarts, y muchos de sus niños; que no pudimos dejar aparte por que tras un año de abusos no quisieron ser protegidos, dimos la cara y luchamos contra magos tenebrosos, hombres lobos, vampiros, gigantes y acromántulas, entre otras bestias mágicas que habían jurado su filiación a Voldemort._

_Y vencimos: Harry Potter venció, y La Orden del Fénix venció, y el Ejército de Dumbledore invocó el nombre a voz en grito y venció... La Luz venció sobre los Devoradores de Muerte y la paz se instauró._

_Han pasado casi dos años y todos los que necesitamos culminar nuestros estudios ocupamos hoy una torre en el castillo mientras Minerva McGonagall batalla por nivelar los años inferiores. Sólo estamos aquí los que éramos sexto y séptimos cursos el año de la batalla final, y ocupamos sexto y séptimo ahora en nuestro horario, pero algo nos incomoda._

_Y no es el hecho de que aunque llevamos lo emblemas de las cuatro casas estemos mezclados, ni siquiera el hecho de que los hijos de los mortífagos estén entre nosotros, antes bien compadecemos el destino que les tocó, no por eso Draco Malfoy nos parece menos imbécil, o Pansy Parkinson menos presumida y estúpida._

_Lo que nos molesta es que todos contamos entre 18 y 21 años, y pretenden tratarnos ahora como a los adolescentes que éramos cuando Voldemort volvió y secuestró a dos alumnos de nuestro castillo devolviéndonos a uno muerto y al otro quebrado y roto._

_Lo que nos molesta es que somos el Ejército de Hogwarts y algunos pocos hijos de Mortífagos y que nos impongan reglas que no están acordes a nuestra edad ni a nuestra experiencia, reglas que de hecho no existían antes de la muerte de Dumbledore y que parecen sacados del manual de Reglas que nos hicieron cumplir los Mortífagos._

_Lo que nos molesta es que nos hagan sujetarnos a reglas estúpidas cómo si nosotros pudiéramos corromper a los estudiantes menores con nuestra experiencia de la guerra y nuestra experiencia de la vida ¡Cómo si no hubiésemos sido nosotros los mismos que protegíamos a los menores!_

_¡Yo aún recuerdo a Pansy Parkinson escondiendo detrás de su falda a las niñas más pequeñas de cualquiera de las casas, inclusive Gryffindor, cuando Rabastan Lestrange venía a ver a Snape con órdenes de Voldemort y paseaba su mirada lasciva sobre las estudiantes!_

_¡Y yo aún recuerdo a Astoria Greengrass recibiendo una azotaina por intervenir cuando Amicus Carrow tocó el trasero de una Hufflepuff de segundo curso!_

_¡Y a Theodore Nott siendo castigado públicamente por enviarle una maldición a un mortífago que estaba torturando a Minerva McGonagall! (Con todo y que su padre era un Mortífago)._

_Los profesores nos castigan y nos reprenden e inventan nuevas reglas como cuando Umbridge, e incluso Hermione Granger las incumple y termina castigada._

_Y nos laman rebeldes sin causa..._

_¡Pues sí señores, somos rebeldes; pero con causa!_

_Atte._

_Cho Chang_

_Séptimo Curso_

_Ravenclaw_

_Torre Sur, piso 13, dormitorio 131."_


End file.
